memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Official Guide 4 - Mechanics
|pages = 160 |year = 1960s-1990s |ISBN = 4821105888 }} The Japanese-language Star Trek: Official Guide 4 – Mechanics reference book was the fourth in a series of "Official Guides." Numbers one and two were illustrated guides to TNG and DS9/VOY respectively while number 3 was a general history on Star Trek. This fourth volume dealt exclusively with physical studio models. It collected stills and behind-the-scenes photographs of the various models, keeping text to a minimum. Contents *Introduction, p. 3 *Contents, pp. 4-5 *Notice, p. 8 *Chapter 1: Starships of the the Federation and Earth Registry, p. 9 ** , pp. 10-27 ** , pp. 28-35 ** , pp. 36-37 ** , pp. 38-43 ** , pp. 44-55 ** , pp. 56-65 **[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]], pp. 66-75 **[[USS Reliant|USS Reliant (NCC-1864)]] / , pp. 76-81 **[[USS Kyushu|USS Kyushu (NCC-65491)]] / [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolen (NCC-2010)]], pp. 82-83 **[[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior (NX-2000/NCC-2000)]], pp. 84-87 **[[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland (NCC-72015)]] / [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix (NCC-65420]] / , pp. 88-91 ** , pp. 92-93 ** , pp. 94-97 **[[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay DY-100]], p. 98 **[[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)]], p. 99 **[[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi (NCC-26849)]]/[[USS Zhukov|USS Zhukov (NCC-62136)]]/ , p. 99 **'' '' / Galileo II, pp. 100-101 **Travel pod, p. 102 **Air tram, p. 103 **Type 15 shuttlepod, p. 104 **Type 18 shuttlepod, p. 105 **Type 6 shuttlecraft, p. 105 **Type 6 personnel shuttlecraft, p. 106 **Type 8 shuttlecraft, p. 107 **Type 9 personnel shuttlecraft, pp. 108-109 ** Runabout, pp. 110-111 **Deep Space Station K-7, pp. 112-113 **Space Station Deep Space Nine, pp. 114-115 **[[Surak (shuttlecraft)|Vulcan Shuttle "Surak"]], p. 116 *Chapter 2: Alien Starships, p. 117 **Klingon Battle Cruiser, pp. 118-119 **[[K't'inga class|Klingon Battle Cruiser "K'tinga-class"]], pp. 120-121 **Romulan Bird-of-Prey, p. 122 **[[Klingon Bird-of-Prey|Klingon Bird-of-Prey "K'vort and B'rel-Classes"]], pp. 123-125 **[[Vor'cha class|Klingon Attack Cruiser "Vorçha-class"]], pp. 126-127 **[[Negh'Var warship|Klingon "Negh'Var-Class" Warship]], pp. 128-129 **Romulan Warbird, pp. 130-131 **Romulan scout ship / Science Vessel, pp. 132-133 **Borg cube / Borg sphere, pp. 134-135 **Borg Ship, pp. 136-137 **[[Galor class|Cardassian Warship "Galor-Class"]], pp. 138-139 **[[D'Kora class|Ferengi "D'Kora-Class" Marauder]], p. 140 **Jem'Hadar Attack Ship, p. 141 **Maquis Ship, p. 142 **Kazon-Ogla Warship / ''Predator''-Class Warship, p. 143 **CGI models, p. 144 *Chapter 3: Technology, p. 145 **Interview with Greg Jein, pp. 148-153 **Art Department, pp. 154-157 *Afterword, p. 158 Background information *Production value of this softcover in a dust jacket book, measuring 30×21×1 cm, like its first two companions in the Official Guide series, was high; full color reproduction of pictures, printed on high quality glossy paper. *A licensed book, author Osamu Kishikawa was granted access to Image G and Greg Jein's workshop and pictures of models, taken on those occasions, are featured in the book. A noteworthy section is Chapter 3, which contains a feature length (Japanese language) interview with Jein, one of the most elaborate, but also one of the few, ever given by him up until then. It has remained the only specialized book title on the subject of the Star Trek (physical) studio models, until the advent of the British Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One book publication in 2016. *Kishikawa made his visits in late summer 1997, during or shortly after the third season of and the fifth season of , as was evidenced by his abundant coverage of the models used in those seasons, the ones from in particular. The franchise was in that period of time effecting a complete transition to computer generated imagery, but had not yet completed the transition. As a result Kishikawa, only made a few cursory notes on the new visual effects technique, as seen in the Voyager season finale . *No reprints or newer editions are known to exist for this title, and the book has become a collectible in its own right for its subject matter, both in Japan as well as in the West, commanding premium prices in the second-hand markets. Cover gallery File:Star Trek Mechanics cover with obi.jpg|Cover with obi (wrapper) Official Guide 4 - Mechanics